Hello Sunflower
by Shazon
Summary: 12 years ago, Stef was in a dangerous situation to the point where she had to fake her own death to protect her family and herself. Now it's time for Stef to come out of hiding and to figure out whether she should come clean to her family or create a new life for herself.. But something draws both Stef and her sixteen year old daughter together in an unexpected way..
1. Letter to my Sunflower

**_2002_**

 _Hello Sunflower,_

 _it's Mama. Your Mama. Your heartbroken mother to be quite truthful. Today I was force to make a decision, a big decision that needed more time than I was given. My job has put us in big danger and trust me when I tell you that my decision was for the best for you. I can't reveal much in this letter about what has happened even thought I am quite doubtful that you will ever get a chance to read this letter. But it is a matter of life and death even though I am faking my own death but I have chosen to make sure your Daddy and yourself do not die because these people only want me dead._

 _Sunflower, please accept my apology for what I am about to do to you but do believe that this is for the very best. Through the grief I hope you find the comfort in knowing that I am okay where ever the universe has decided to take me and hope that maybe one day we are brought to each other safely again. I do believe we will see each other again and I will believe that to keep sane._

 _My Sunflower, you are the best thing that has happened in my life and there is nothing in this decision that was easy to make. Leaving you is creating a pain I never endured before and it hasn't even been a hour since I last seen you. You were wearing a white dress in our garden of Sunflowers with your brown wavy hair flowing in the early morning sunlight. Oh baby, you looked so sweet and innocent unaware of the dangers of the real world. And your daddy was sitting with his cup of coffee and a newspaper laughing as we both watched you chasing around a butterfly among the sun flowers. My little Sunflower._

 _Sunflower, please remember that Mama loves you unconditionally. There is nothing in this world that would make me ever lose my love towards you.. And the distance I am about to put between us both is going to hurt me just as much it will hurt you. I hope they are right about this choice and I hope this keeps you safe at least._

 _I love you, my little Sunflower..._

 _Mama bear_

 _xoxoxoxoxo_

She placed the pen down and the tears flowed down her face as she felt someone placed a warm hand on top of her shoulder. "I am sorry that you even needed to make this decision." She looked up at her captain who seemed concern.

"Yeah I am sorry too." Stef replied as she wiped her eyes and folded the letter written to her daughter, Callie. Then placed it in an envelope and labeled it _'To my Sunflower'_ then dated it _2002_. Stef then stood up and looked up at her captain with a forced smile. "So when does it all kick off.." And from that sentence, life changed forever for Stef and life changed forever for her family.

* * *

 _The first chapter of a new story and I hope you all will enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing. Give it some love! x_


	2. Snugged as a bug

**_2002_**

 _Mike_

It was like any ordinary day raising a four year old while waiting for my wife to come home from work. That day Callie and I stayed home so I could tend to some house work so we didn't have to do much on that weekend and could spend more time with our precious Callie before she grew up. But once I started to cook dinner for the three of us, I felt something was off already as Callie started to misbehave but I thought maybe she was just fussy due to the fact we had stayed home which doesn't usually happen as we either go to a park or a walk on the beach. Anyway, once I got Callie to help to cook dinner, she seemed to calm down and we got dinner served up just in time for the door bell to ring which I didn't question before but now know everything was all wrong about that. "That must be Mama." I picked up Callie and placed her back onto the floor. "Go take a seat and I will let Mama in." I left her to answer the door unaware of what was about to be thrown at me. I opened the door with a laugh and a smile but it dropped as the person in the police uniform wasn't my wife.

"Mike Foster?" My mouth dropped now fully aware of what kind of news I may be getting from another police offer and worry had filled my insides. "Could I please come in?" I shuffled myself to the side and let the man in then I closed the door as he turned around to be directed.

"Could I just make sure my daughter is okay before.."

The captain nodded and I quickly proceeded to the kitchen where Callie was now sat at the table with a smile. "Daddy, where is Mama?"

"I don't know baby but please stay here until I come back, okay?" I whispered gently to her as I saw a worried look appear on her face. "I will just be in the living room." Worry quickly left her face and I smiled to her to make her feel less worried. "Start on dinner before it gets cold, Cal." I added then left her and saw the police officer staring down at a photo frame. I cleared my throat and he quickly looked up as I made my way to the living room and he followed close behind. We both quietly took a respected spot and I looked at him as he held his hat in his hands.

"I am here to inform you of a terrible, terrible accident concerning your wife Stefanie Foster." The officer stated as softly as he could to me and I looked puzzled with the thought 'well maybe she is the hospital and that is all,' but my gut was telling me different as the next sentence left his mouth. "I am so sorry but Stef has passed away instantly after being shot by someone who we have been trying to catch."

"I am sorry but.." I looked down at my hands then looked back at the concern eyes of the officer. But I was speechless as I listened to the officer explain the best he could and once he left, I just sat on the lounge in shock.

"Daddy?" I looked up at my confused daughter as she stood in the doorway and I sighed as I opened my arms up for her to come and give me a hug. She obeyed and walked over then I wrapped my arms around the only person that leaves the connection of Stef in my life. _How do I explain to Stef's Sunflower that her Mama is gone and never ever going to come back? How do you explain that to a innocent four year old?_

* * *

It took a while to calm Callie down after I had explained in the best way I could about how her Mama has gone to heaven and it broke me to see my daughter so heartbroken. I carried Callie up the stairs to the bathroom to give her a bath and Stef once told me that lavender really helps to calm people down. I started a warm bath as Callie held onto me and I squirted some bubble soap into the water than added a drop of lavender to the water. I then focused fully to Callie who was sniffing but silent as I pulled her white dress off and I tried to smile as her gaze looked into mine. I then after taking off all her clothing gently placed her in the bath of warm water and saw her body physically relaxed into it.

I wet her brown wavy hair down gently as she let her hands play with the bubbles and I massaged some shampoo into her hair gently. "How does that feel, baby?" She doesn't answer but I could see that her body has relaxed and that's the answer for me as I continued to wash her hair and then I started to gently to wash her body as she started to look sleepy. "We are nearly done, Cal." I whispered as I washed the last bits of her body then I sat back and watched Callie for a minute as she tried to play with the bubbles but I knew she wasn't fully present in herself to do so.

"Okay." I simply said as I stood up and got a fluffy towel for Callie. I picked her up from the bath and quickly wrapped her up in it then I poked her nose. "Snugged as a bug." A little smile appeared on her face when I said that because it gave her a sense of familiarity. I let the water go in the bath then dried Callie's hair with the hair dryer and brushed it out. Then I tied her hair into a loose bun and walked us to Callie's bedroom where I dressed her into her PJ's then she slowly got into bed as I got a book for us to read. I turned around and saw her sucking her thumb which I gently took out of her mouth and slid into bed next to her as she snuggled herself into my side.

As I read the book, Callie's eyes slowly dropped and I could see her fighting the urge to fall asleep as she does every night. I finished the book long after she had given up the urge to stay awake just in case she could still hear the story during her sleep but also so I didn't feel as alone but I knew I had to face the loneliness sooner than later. I slowly got out of bed and made sure Callie was tucked in well before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, baby. Mama and Daddy love you very much." I turned on the night light, walked to the door then turned around to see Callie asleep and I dimmed the lights down so they weren't so bright anymore. I left the door open and I walked down the stairs then decided to sit outside for a bit. I took a seat on the swing then noticed a sunflower lying perfectly on the step. _Was this a message from Stef telling me that everything is going to be okay?_

* * *

 _Thank you for all the love! Your questions about Lena and the kids will be answered as the story will go on. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and pop down your predictions in what could happen in a few chapters time when the time jumps to 2018 when Callie is 16 years old. xx  
_


	3. From a distance

**_2002_**

 _Stef_

I sat there holding the manila folder that was about to tell me about the person I was about to change into and I felt anxious with the thought that I was leaving my family behind without being able to tell them I was still alive. "Stef?" I looked at my Captain with a soften expression and he smiled at me. "They have told Mike already.."

"That was quick.."

He looked down shyly with a nod and I sighed then shook my head. "It's really going to go really quickly the next few days so prepare yourself, honey mentally I mean because you will feel like breaking down."

"Oh.." I said as I looked up and stared into his concern eyes. "Thanks for the heads up, Captain." He turned around and was about to walk out but I cleared my throat loudly which made him turn slightly around. "Could I at least get a last look at my home and go to my funeral?"

"That is a big risk, Stefanie."

I smiled at him. "My whole life is about to be ripped away from me.. You should at least let me see my home and watch my funeral from a distance." I added a soft sarcastic laugh and he nodded to that.

"Fine but you will have to have security guards to make you don't do anything stupid and to make sure you are staying hidden." The captain explained then turned more around. "You will have to see your house tonight for a few minutes only."

* * *

I stared at my home from inside the car and I noticed how much we did with this beautiful home. We redesigned this home as I was pregnant with Callie and I wanted this home to be a safe place for when Callie was born. I wanted it to be relaxed and carefree so Callie and us, as her parents could feel relaxed and careful. "Are we leaving now?" One of the security guys whispered kindly and I shook my head.

"Look I know I should not get out of this car but let me just take one last smell and one last mental picture of the place I called home." They looked at each other as I let out a shaky sigh and they nodded.

"But you should not be out there for long because it is not safe yet." One of them ordered and I nodded as I quietly made my way of the the black SVU then crossed the street quickly then I walked around the back hoping no one saw me even though it was dark now. I picked up a fallen Sunflower then picked up another and I walked back to the front of the house then placed one Sunflower on the step hoping Mike took it as a message. I quickly walked back to the black SVU and quickly took another glance at my home then climbed back into the car. "Got what you needed to do done?"

"Well no matter what you do to prepare yourself for something so major to go wrong while working as a FBI agent where you have to go into police protection, it is never enough and I will always feel like I could of done more to prevent this from ever happening." I explained to these men that were sitting here unaware of how heartbreaking it is to leave a husband and a 4 year old in this kind of way where I am still alive but they could possibly never know. "I hope you never have to experience what I am going through right now." And with that, they drove away from my home and drove me to a safe house where I was going to wait in for a few days before everything about me was about to change.

* * *

I stood holding the Sunflower in my hand hidden among some bushes as family and friends arrived for my funeral. I sighed as my eyes gazed to my little Sunflower who was being held by my own mother, Sharon as they both cried silently to themselves and I let out a quiet sigh as someone rubbed my back. I turned around to look at one of the security guards who looked concern and I shook my head. "I will be fine." I whispered and they nodded then I turned back to face the scene in front of me. My eyes gazed to a picture of me and I noticed how different I looked now after the make over to who I was before. I guess this is what was needed to be done to keep everybody save but it still wasn't fair.

"We should move more into the bushes so we are sure you won't be seen." One of the security guards whispered from behind a tree and I sighed as I took a few more steps back into the bush with a sigh.

"Happy?" I whispered annoyed and heard sighs from both security guards.

"We are just trying to do our job, Sophie." Yes, you heard them right. My name is Sophie Elizabeth Adams and from what I have read from the file.. I am meant to be the wife of Lena Adams who also is aware of my situation. Yeah I was surprised too to find out the police protection unit are also my very own dating service and I will for sure let them know if it ain't working out with this Lena person. I let a little laugh even thinking of this and I felt a stick thrown at me. "Quiet." I sighed and nodded without adding another sarcastic comment knowing that we were taking a big risk just being here at the funeral fully aware the person who wanted me dead could be watching too.

The funeral was beautiful and in the way I would of wanted it to go if I was actually dead. My daughter was always being held by Sharon and Mike was on the other side of Callie never leaving her side either. I wiped my eyes and turned to look at the concern security guards who handed me a tissue. "This is why I would never wish this on my worst enemy." I stated gently to them as I knew they were both young men maybe in their mid twenties and still have their whole life ahead of them.

"Are you ready for the drive to your new life?" One of them asked with a gentle tone and I laughed a little as I sniffled.

"I don't think I will ever be ready for this but it needs to be done so let's go." I made my way back to the black SVU and got in silently. I wanted to cry if I was being honest to them and to myself. I just wanted to be myself once I got to where ever it was I needed to be and I wanted to hold my little Sunflower but knew I would never get to hold her ever again if I was never save. The car started to move and I just let myself watch the environment change as we drove a few hours away. I think I may of fell asleep because once I woke up I noticed they were both gone and the person driving had big curly hair. "Oh shit." The car stopped and the person with the curly hair turned around with a smile.

"Hi Sophie." She whispered gently and my eyes widen at the sight of a beautiful African lady. "I am your wife, Lena."

"Wow." Was all I could say as I was speechless at the beauty right in front of me as she laughed gently at my shock. But she turned back around and started to drive again.

"Are you doing okay, Sophie?" Lena asked gently as she drove on the high way and I nodded but I was far from doing okay. "I met you halfway so the security guards could leave and so it didn't look suspicious to anyone.. I will be stopping for lunch so we can grab some food and I can help you understand what you are about to walk into." Lena explained as she pulled into a petrol station which had a few small fast food. "You must be quite shocked."

"I am." I whispered as she parked into one of the spots and I slowly got out of the car. She made her way around and gave me a hug. It felt like home for some reason and she made me feel so relaxed.

"Come love and we will get some sandwiches." I nodded as she took my hand and guided us into the petrel station side then grabbed us a sandwich each and a big salad bowl. "Grab a drink." I grabbed a bottle of water each for us and walked to the line where she was waiting.

She smiled at me then the people in front left so now we were ready to pay for our things. Once Lena payed for everything, we walked outside and took a seat on the picnic table on the grassy area away from a few people. "You look so beautiful." I whispered as she opened up the sandwiches and salad with a laugh.

"So do you." She responded back and smiled at me. I felt so.. I don't know in love? I never knew something like this could make me feel so flustered but it has. "So dig in Sophie." I shook my head as I took a sip of water and she looked at me with concern.

"I don't really feel that hungry.. I am sorry." I added softly and she looked like she understood so I didn't go on.

"It will get better, my love." Lena stated gently as she placed her hand on top of mine and I felt my heart beat faster. I never experienced this feeling before, not even with Mike. "So I should tell you that I am pregnant.." I quickly looked down at her stomach with widen eyes realizing why maybe the police protection unit decided to place me in this situation but I wasn't ready for another child after leaving my daughter like this. I quickly stood up and walked over to a tree with tears rolling down my eyes.

I felt her presence near me but I didn't acknowledge it and just stood there facing the tree in complete shock. "I know this has come as a huge shock but I really need you, Sophie." I turned slightly around with tears rolling down my eyes.

"Let's go." I whispered and walked quickly to the car then noticed it was a completely different car so I must of been so tired that they were able to switch cars without me realizing. She got in quietly as I buckled myself in and wiped my eyes. She buckled herself in and started the car then we drove in complete silence. After a while, I felt guilty for getting mad at her and I took a glance at her face which only shown concern. "I am sorry.."

"Oh it's fine." She laughed softly as she turned off the highway and smiled at me. "I understand that everything right now is going to be a bit much for you and I can only offer you my love to help you come to terms with this."

I was tired and some things I didn't want to be okay with. "Your baby.. Our baby I mean.. When are we expecting?"

"Soon." She whispered as she placed her hand on her oversized belly and sighed softly. "She will be here in a few weeks maybe."

"She.." I stated in shock with a nod as my eyes widen in shock. "Wow." Suddenly we were parked in front of our house and she smiled at me.

"Welcome home, babe." Everything was just too shocking for me to take in..

* * *

 _One person almost got what I might be heading towards but I am not giving anything away.. Give this chapter some love and tell people about this story too! x_


	4. A few weeks later

_**2002**_

 ** _A few weeks later_**

 _Stef_

I stared at Lena's stomach once again and she laughed when she noticed I was staring. "I know your staring." She stated gently from typing in her laptop and I sighed softly as she looked up from what she was doing. "We will figure this out.. I promise that baby isn't going to replace what you left behind." I didn't say anything as I gripped my coffee tighter and decided to take a slow sip of the coffee. Lena didn't deserve what was stocked up inside me and I knew I had to find a way to release what ever was going on before that baby was born.

I stood up once I finished my coffee and placed the coffee mug in the dishwasher. "I will just go in the study." I whispered to Lena who looked up and nodded then I made my way to the study. I took a seat on the desk and decided maybe writing another letter to my Sunflower may help figure what's up. I picked up the pencil and got some paper then wrote it out.

 _Hello Sunflower,_

 _It's your Mama again writing to you hoping one day you will be able to read it. So.. it's been a few weeks since I last wrote to you which would be the day I left your Daddy and you. I am in San Diego which is a few hours drive from where we lived and I can walk to the beach just like where we lived so it isn't that different in that sense. But.. I am different. I am forced to change into a person that I am not and baby, that scares me. I chopped off all my beautiful hair so I already look so different but I kind of like this new hair style and I might keep it for a while. I also completely had to change my wardrobe but still I kind of like that but I do miss the old me. I miss my life with your Daddy and you._

 _My name has also changed from Stefanie Foster to Sophie Adams.. Well it is actually Sophie Elizabeth Adams but I won't go around adding the middle name when introducing myself to people I meet. And I am supposedly a lesbian now and married to a nice lady named Lena Adams who has also gone into Witness Protection too. She couldn't say much about what had happened to her but she knows more about my story which had baffled me but I have learn to not ask questions anymore. Some things are just better left unanswered especially since Lena is pregnant._

 _I found that news hard to take in... I still do considering I left you behind and now I am expected to be a mother to another baby that isn't my Sunflower. I haven't spoken to Lena much about her pregnancy but she seems to know that it will take a while before I really let myself have an connection to it.. I also think I may never let myself find an connection to the baby because it isn't going to be my child and I can't tell Lena that, of course. It isn't her fault that we are in this situation and we aren't going to know how long we will be in this situation. I do know I am starting to have feelings for this woman and I hate to say this but I feel like I love her more than I love your Daddy. I know its wrong and I know if your Daddy ever found out then he will be just as heartbroken as before._

 _Writing letters to you may help me to get through this and give me hope for a future where I do get to hold you again.. And be the mother that I couldn't be._

 _I love you, my little Sunflower..._

 _Mama bear_

 _xoxoxoxo_

I folded the letter like I had done before and placed it in an envelope. I labeled the first letter with one then wrote on the second letter 'To my Sunflower' dated 2002 with letter two on it as well. That felt very therapeutic and I was ready to maybe open myself more to Lena.

 _Mike_

It has been a long few weeks but Sharon had stayed with us to help me with Callie who was proving that she wasn't enjoying life without her Mama. "I have put Callie to bed early tonight, Mike." Sharon explained as she walked in with a basket of clean clothes then started to fold it as I sorted out the bills. "Mike, I don't think having me here is going to give Callie normality that she needs and that is what you need too."

"I just need help, Sharon." I replied back with desperation and pointed down to the bills. "I can't do this alone and-"

"That is why I need to take a step back and let you find your feet." Sharon replied back as she came over and cupped my chin so we had eye contact. "The only way you will figure out life without our darling Stef is if I go."

"Please don't leave me." I begged as tears formed into my eyes and she frowned at me then sighed. "Sharon, please!"

"I will take baby steps, Mike." Sharon whispered gently as she let go of my chin and she nodded. "I will slowly ease off so I am not chucking you into the deep end but I need to go eventually, Mike. I do have a life that I need to go back too."

"Yeah.. I know." I whispered sadly as she went back to folding the clothing.

"I am only a few suburbs away, honey and one call away if you can't handle Callie." Sharon explained softly as she folded and sorted out the clothing into piles. "But I do believe once I go and you start back up the familiar routine with her then her behavior will slowly improve especially if you get her back to preschool so she can be distracted and not reminded of the loss of her Mama."

I stood up and gave Sharon a hug because I realized how right she was and that I need to step up and be both parents for Callie. Time doesn't stop when you have a loss and we need to start up the familiar routine again. We need to get back our life before we continue on this road that we are heading on.

* * *

"So, baby I am going to go back home today." Sharon explained to Callie over breakfast after a few days of easing off.

Callie looked a little sadden as Sharon gave Callie a big hug and I rubbed her back. "And guess what, Cal?" I whispered softly as Sharon let Callie out of a hug and Callie looked up at me with curiosity. "Grandma will come and visit very often.. And you can call her whenever you want." Callie nodded and smiled for the first time in ages.

"You promise you will always be there?" Callie whispered softly and Sharon smiled at Callie with love.

"Oh, baby I will promise as long as I am alive that I will always be there for you no matter what."

And with that, Callie was feeling much better knowing that she had her Grandma and myself on her side. Once Callie had eaten breakfast and I helped her get dressed, I sat her in my lap on the bed and proceeded to explain that today she would be going back to preschool. "Daddy, why?"

"So you can see your friends, baby." I answered softly and she held her hands nervously. "How about we try a hour today and I will pop by to pick you up if you are not having fun."

"Really, daddy?" Callie stated softly as she looked up with her chocolate eyes and I nodded as I poked her stomach gently. "You would really come early?"

"For you my princess, I will!"

I packed her little bag with her lunch and water bottle then we walked the short distance to the preschool. "Miss Ana!" Callie squealed loudly once she saw her teacher and I knew this was the right choice. She needed her routine so she could find her way without her Mama. Callie got distracted by toys and Ana came over as I placed Callie's bag on the hook.

"I am very surprised to see you both today." Ana greeted me gently and I smiled at her as she picked up a sign in sheet for me to sign. "I am happy to see Callie finally here though and I feel like it would be great for her to be back in a familiar place with friends."

"I kind of figured it was time." I replied back with a small smile and she nodded.

"Well, it is so good to see you and I hope you are doing okay."

"Yeah.. Just finding my footing again in parenting." I replied with a small laugh as I tucked my hands in my pants nervously. "Look I have a few things to do but is it okay if I come back at Lunch to see if Callie is handling it okay being here?"

Ana smiled at me and nodded. "It is fine and it is normal to feel like she won't be okay but did you consider that it might be you that is afraid of not being okay without Callie?" Well.. My mind has been blown once again and she smiled at me again. "Mike, you will be okay."

"I hope I will be." I looked over at Callie who was too busy to notice him with her friends and toys. "It's going to be a long road ahead but one day I hope I can do this as a solo parent."

"Oh Mike." Ana whispered then gave me a hug and I sighed. "You are already doing your best being the father and mother so give yourself credit for that." I nodded then she pointed to the door with a grin. "It's time for you to step back and let Callie know that it is okay to give this new situation a chance."

"Thank you, Ana." I whispered as she guided me to the door and she smiled at me. "I will see you later."

"You will." She winked at me and I felt a connection with her.. I knew we would become friends at least and she could really help me with Callie.

I came back at Lunch and knew that I wouldn't be taking Cal home just yet. She was smiling as her friends and herself ate their lunch together. I got eye contact with Ana who winked at me and I nodded in understanding. Callie wasn't ready to go home yet and neither was I as I went home then grabbed my car keys to take a drive along the beach side. I knew deep inside that things were going to be just okay and that Stef is watching over us. The only hope is that I hope I am doing what Stef would do and approve of.


	5. Moving on

**_2002_**

 _Stef_

I cooked dinner for Lena and myself since Lena was struggling with the last bit of her pregnancy. I also needed to step up and become the best wife I can be for Lena so this is the first step towards a good marriage. "Sophie, thank you." Lena spoke softly as she walked in slowly and she held her stomach. "This smells and looks delicious." I looked into her big brown eyes and smiled softly at her.

"It's more like comfort food but-" I shook my head forgetting I couldn't mention my old life anymore. "Well.. Hopefully you will enjoy it." Lena kissed my cheek with a laugh.

"I am sure I will like anything you cook, babe." I served it up and carried the plates to the table with Lena following then we both took a seat at the table. "Oh, Soph this looks so good." I blushed as I picked up a fork and twirled the spaghetti onto my fork as Lena took a mouthful of meat. She seemed to really enjoy the meal and I was glad because I know being pregnant can really mess up how you feel about food.

"Thanks love." I replied back softly to Lena as she again told me how good dinner was and I laughed realizing I made dessert too. "But will my dessert be even better than dinner?" I stood up and she looked shocked.

"You made dessert too?"

I laughed with a nod. "Yes love, I did." I went to the kitchen and grabbed the small puddings from the oven then placed a spoonful of ice cream on each serving then carried them to the table. I placed one in front of her and she looked so happy.

"I think I will make you cook dinner and dessert every night." Lena explained with a laugh as I sat down with my pudding then we ate them without complete silence as Lena let out her please after each spoonful.

"I can only cook a few selective things and cook them really well." I admitted to Lena once we finished our puddings and she looked at me with curiosity. "Those were my pregnancy cravings and no one else could cook them in a way I liked them." She looked at me with understanding and admiration.

"You should do some cooking lessons.." Lena explained gently with a smile and I laughed like it was a joke. "I am serious, babe. Better yet, become a chef or baker." I felt surprised by her request but I smiled at her realizing that I do need to find a job for myself.

* * *

We were in bed a few nights later and I looked over at Lena who was smiling to herself. "What are you smiling about?" I asked gently and she looked at me with a smile.

"You started to hold my hand.." I looked down where my hand was holding Lena's and I looked up at her with a smile. "I mean, it's kind of a big deal for you to show affection babe."

"I guess I am just starting to get used to my surroundings." I answered softly and saw her eyes look into mine with affection. "And to the situation."

"That's good."

I looked at Lena's stomach and sighed softly then Lena took my hand. "Lena, no!" But she placed my hand on top of her stomach.

"That's our baby." I felt kicking on my hand and I let out a small laugh. I looked at Lena who was smiling at me. "You are going to be okay." The baby kicked and Lena nodded. "Speak to her."

"I don't.. I don't know what to say." I whispered to Lena as I felt nervous and suddenly shy. Lena didn't say anything and we just sat there for a few minutes as I let myself process the kicking. I then slowly placed my head on Lena's stomach as the memory of Mike doing the same exact thing to me. "Hi baby, I am your Ma. I haven't met you yet but I know that you will be very beautiful." Tears filled my eyes as I felt the kicking stop and a hand touch my face. "I can't wait to meet you whenever you feel it's ready to show yourself." I stopped talking content with what I said as my eyes gazed to Lena's who looked proud.

"We love you, baby." Lena whispered as she directed the message to little baby. "You are lucky to have us."

 _Mike_

I stared at Ana shocked that she asked me out. "Could you repeat that?" I whispered and Ana laughed nervously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine for dinner or go out for dinner? Cal can come too." Ana suggested gently as she pointed to Callie who was busy drawing on a piece of paper and I looked at Ana again.

"I would love too." I answered as I tucked my hands into my pant pockets. "But I don't know if I am ready for our relationship to be more than what it is and I need to make sure Callie will be okay with this." I admitted softly and she nodded.

"I know it will take more time but this will just be dinner as friends and nothing else." Ana confirmed softly as she grabbed her purse and keys.

"So how about we pick you up at seven and go to the Cheesecake factory?" I suggested gently as I picked up Callie's bag and swung it on one side.

"Sounds great." Ana smiled and gave me a side hug as Callie ran over with her picture.

"This is for you, Miss Ana."

Ana gently took the photo with a smile and Callie smiled up at her. "This is so beautiful Cal."

"It's you and Daddy with me at the park." Callie explained with a big smile on her face and I gently placed my hand on her back. "We were on the swings, remember?" She looked at the both of us and we both nodded to young Callie.

"And your Daddy was pushing us." Ana added with a laugh and Callie nodded with eagerness. "I remember that, sweet girl." I cleared my throat and Callie looked up at me.

"We need to head off, baby so please cleaned up the crayons for Miss Ana." Callie nodded and went to clean up the crayons as Ana looked up at me.

"I don't think we will have problems with Callie." Ana whispered as we both watched her pick up the crayons and put them away. "But then again, we can never be sure of her reaction."

"Exactly." I replied back as Callie ran back with eagerness.

 _A few months later.._

"Will you marry me, Ana?" I shook my head at the mirror as Callie sat there with a smile on her face. I turned around with an amused look on my face and Callie smiled at me. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No, Daddy." Callie shook her head as Sharon walked in with an amused look on her face too.

"Mike, you will be okay." Sharon explained as she fixed my bow-tie and the door bell rang which surprised us both. "Ana will say yes." I nodded then gave a hug and a kiss to Callie.

"You be good for Grandma, Cal." I ordered gently as I poked her nose and she laughed softly as Sharon sat next to Callie. She was growing up way to fast and she was turning five in a few days as well. I walked away after waving to them both and walked to the door then opened the door to a nervous looking Ana. "Look at you!"

"Look at you!" Ana quoted with a laugh and we embraced each other then kissed each other. "Is Callie and Sharon okay about us not being back until tomorrow?"

"Hm, babe I think they both have some catching up to do so they aren't complaining." I explained as I shut the front door and took Ana's hand into mine. "Plus, we haven't spent time on our own because Callie is so obsessed with you whenever you are over."

"Oh, babe." Ana stated as we both got into my car and buckled ourselves in. "I think she misses having a woman figure around and she has always enjoyed my company."

"It's good that she does." I added gently as I drove to the boat that I hired for the night and Ana was shocked to say the least. "Our night out will be on a boat."

"Oh Mike, it's beautiful." Ana stated gently with a laugh as we both got out of the car and I got the suitcase I packed for the both of us. "Oh babe, this is perfect."

"Better than when I took you on a hike?"

"Even better than that!" Ana answered with a laugh as we walked towards the dock and I admired the way she walked. She turned around with raised eye brows. "Are you checking me out?"

"You are so sexy!" I stated with a laugh as we got the boat and I decided to place my blazer on her as I noticed the goose bumps all over her arms. I got on the boat first with the suitcase then helped Ana on so she wouldn't hurt herself. "Though I would of love to ride this boat into more of the water, I kinda don't know how too so we staying anchored."

"That's fine, baby." I smiled and nodded.

After we chatted and ate dinner, I decided it was to time to surprise Ana with the proposal. I went on one knee and Ana looked shocked as I brought out the ring. "Ana, will you marry me and Callie?"

"Of course I will marry Callie and yourself." She finally answered and I gently placed the ring on her finger then picked her up into a hug. "I love you so much, Mike."

"I love you so much too!"

 _Stef_

I stared at our baby daughter with admiration as Lena lied next to me and I held Frankie in my arm. "This is our life now." I whispered to Lena who was stroking Frankie's face and she looked up at me.

"Only if you let it, Sophie." Lena whispered and I leaned towards Lena then gave her a kiss. "Is that your answer?"

"Yep."

"Moving on isn't easy and I get that but thank you." Lena replied with a gentle tone and I smiled at her. "Thank you for becoming my wife and becoming my baby's Ma."

 _This will get easier, Sunflower. It will hurt for a while, probably a long while before things will hurt less. Maybe that hurt may stick and never go away but I know that in this moment in time that I need to give myself a life to live. I can't act dead because I am not dead, I am alive and I need to give this life a chance._

 _I love you, my little Sunflower..._

 _Mama bear_

 _xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

 _Thanks for all the love. Next chapter is the time hop! Which I am very excited for. xx  
_


	6. 12 years later

**_**UPDATED - Thank you so much for your love and support. I have changed half sister to step sister because that person is very right and I wrote that part tired but thank you for your patience. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and for the ones who are wondering all these different questions when reading this chapter, all will be revealed in due course just hold on tight and enjoy the ride! - Shaz  
_**

 ** _2018_**

 _Stef_

 _Hello Sunflower,_

 _it's been twelve years since I faked my own death and you would be sixteen years today. I hope Daddy lets you learn to drive and spoils you as he does need to make up for me not being there. I can't believe I have missed this much with you and I could never make up for it because how do I make up for twelve years of your life? I can't. I am not afraid to admit that either but I guess it is what it is. Your step sister, Frankie turns twelve in a few days too which is very exciting for both Lena and myself since we have been through a lot with Frankie._

 _Frankie is very different from you and when she was younger, I expected her to be you. I expected the same but as she grew, I realized she was her own individual and needed different approaches than you did. You were an easy baby, Callie and I just assumed all babies were just as easy as you. But Frankie? She is feisty just like her Mama. I guess she had to be feisty when she got diagnosed with leukemia and needed a way to get through all those years of chemo. That's why she is also very different from you.. A different childhood upbringing verses what yours was like before I faked my own death. I don't know anything about you now, Sunflower but I hope you are still a sweet, kind and confident person._

 _One day I hope I can meet you at least and to see your life now. I am also aware I am probably never going to be able to tell you who I am but I am fine with that if I get to see you one last time._

 _I love you, my little Sunflower._

 _Mama_

 _xoxoxoxoxoxo_

I cooked waffles as Frankie walked in with her friend, Jude. "Morning Jude and Frankie, have you had any breakfast yet?" I asked Jude with a smile and he nodded as I placed two waffles on the plate for Frankie. "Well, if you want a waffle just let me know and I can quickly cook you one."

"Thank you, Mrs Adams." Jude replied back with a smile and I looked down at his painted nails with a smile.

"Please call me Sophie." I stated gently as Lena walked in with a smile.

"Morning loves." Lena greeted Jude and Frankie with a smile then kissed me as Frankie faked vomiting. "Hey now.."

"Sorry, I almost lost the waffle I just ate." Frankie sassed the both of us and Jude rolled his eyes at her. "Get a room.."

"Frankie, you know we don't tolerate rudeness from you so please apologize to Mama and myself." I corrected Frankie's behavior with seriousness as I placed a waffle of Jude's plate who looked shocked. "One waffle won't hurt." I winked at him then turned my attention back to Frankie who looked up at us.

"Sorry." She simply whispered with a small smile and I went over to her to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Now, please hurry so you aren't late for school AGAIN." Lena ordered softly as she grabbed her car keys and her bag where I placed her lunch already. "I will hopefully get a day where I don't have to hear from your teachers, Frankie."

"Can't make any promises!" Frankie stated then shoved a big piece of waffle in her mouth and I rolled my eyes at her. "I will try." She spoke after swallowing her waffle and I looked over at Jude.

"And Jude, honey do you have lunch sorted?" I asked as Lena walked away to go to work and I smiled at Jude. "Here honey." I handed him his lunch box and handed Frankie hers.

"Your foster family aren't nice.." Frankie stated with concern as I turned around to clean the waffle maker and pretended I wasn't listening.

"It is what it is, Frankie." Jude whispered sadly and I turned slightly around as the next words left his mouth. "It's what happens to kids who aren't lucky enough in life and get thrown around by people who care about the money." I turned fully around and sadly smiled him.

"Ma, why can't you and Mama get your foster licenses so you can foster Jude?" I looked at her with concern as sadness filled her facial expression.

"We would love to foster you Jude but.. We are just getting back to our normal lives after Frankie has been clear of cancer." I explained softly as I walked over to them and placed my hand on top of Jude's.

"But he is practically here all the time." Frankie whined as my attention drew to Frankie as her eyes filled with tears. "It won't make a difference, Ma!"

"Sweetie-"

"How can you be so unfair?" Frankie squealed as I slowly looked at Jude who didn't seem too fazed by Frankie's outburst. "Do you know they beat Jude up? Jude, show her the bruises!" I looked at Jude with concern who shook his head and Frankie pulled him up.

"No Frankie!" Jude squealed this time as he pulled away from Frankie as she attempted to pull his shirt off. "Frankie, stop it!"

"Frankie, let go of Jude please." I ordered loudly as I smacked my hand on the bench and she instantly stopped then I looked at Jude who now had tears flowing down his eyes. "Frankie, go to school please so I can speak to Jude." Frankie didn't move and I looked at her. "Go. Now!" She grabbed her lunch box and bag then ran out. I looked over at Jude who now looked startled and I walked slowly over to him.

"Are you angry, Mrs Adams?"

I shook my head as I kneel down to his height and touched his face gently. "I am worried about you Jude.. Is Frankie telling the truth, honey?" It took a while as I waited for a reply and he looked up with a nod.

"It's been like that for years.. I can handle it." Jude stated gently as he took a few steps back and I shook my head.

"Sweets, this isn't something a twelve year old should handle and should never have to deal with." I explained softly and stood up. "I will not allow this to happen to you anymore.. Come." I offered my hand and we walked to the school so I could speak to Lena about fostering Jude. This baby was hurting and he needed us just as much as we probably needed him.

 _Mike_

It was hard moving Ana, Callie and I from this house that Stef mainly designed herself but we needed to go now. It was time we started a new fresh life with the memories of Stef in our heads and we all knew we had to let of this house sooner than later instead of holding this house. "Cal, did you pack up the last box and placed it in the moving van? They are about to leave." I heard Ana yell and I smiled as Ana appeared with her box which I quickly grabbed. "Thanks babe." We connected our lips together and kissed.

"My pleasure." I whispered back and Callie walked in looking flustered.

"I quickly just ran it out to them." Callie puffed out and wiped her sweat off her forehead then Ana and I laughed. "Is that another box?" Callie pointed and I nodded.

"It's okay little one, I will run it out and there is three bottles of water in the kitchen for each of us so help yourselves while I talk to the moving men." I walked away and heard them both laugh at each other which made me knew I was making the right decision to move us from here.

 _Callie_

Ana embraced me in a hug and I felt like that was home.. That was all I needed to know that things are okay and that Ana is the person that can make things a lot more better. "I love you Cal."

"I love you too, Ma." I replied back then we pulled apart and walked to the kitchen to get our respected water bottle. "I felt like something was holding me back for years but now packing up the house has made me feel lighter." I whispered after a few silent moments and Ana looked at me with a small smile.

"Well, a lot has happened in this house so it is understandable." Ana assured me with a touch of my arm and I nodded. "It doesn't mean you are forgetting your Mama, Cal." I looked up at her again and she looked concern.

"What if I am.." I whispered with insecurity and Ana looked even more concern as she embraced me into a hug. "It was so long ago.. I don't know if the memories I do remember are just memories that I have made up or are actually true. I am so scared once I had that accident and I had amnesia that I will never remember true memories."

"Daddy has told you that those memories that you have told us are true, baby." Ana whispered into my hair and I slightly nodded but sighed. "Don't let those fears hurt you, okay?" We pulled apart and she smiled at me as she tucked my hair behind my ears. "Your Mama loved you so much.."

 _Mike_

"Thanks so we will see you in a few hours." I said with a smile and they nodded then got into the two vans. I watched them drive away and got started when Sharon appeared.

"Hello my love." Sharon hugged me and I hugged her back. "Look at the house."

"Yes, it is empty and ready for whoever moves into this gorgeous place." I said as we looked up at Stef and my house with a sad smile. "Am I making the right decision, Sharon?"

"Honey, you know you are making the right decision for the family." Sharon explained with a smile on her face and I looked back at the house. "It's about time you figure out how to let go of this physical memory and keep those other memories tucked inside photo books and in the core of your brain."

"I know I should taken less time but I just wished Stef was here to tell me how she feels." I spoke with gentleness and I then sighed.

"Stef would of wanted you to do what was best for this family and I know how hard she had worked on this house then spoke about how it was going to be the forever family house but even she probably knew that sometimes with life that can't always be the case." Sharon explained in a motherly tone and held me by the side. "This house isn't Stef, Mike but I do know how hard this decision had got to be but I do think you are making the right and best choice. Stef would say the same knowing my daughter so don't beat yourself up for it." Suddenly Ana and Callie walked out with smiles then Callie embraced Sharon in a hug.

"Hey Grandma!" Callie embraced Sharon in a hug and I took hold of Ana's hand. I took Ana aside as Sharon and Callie said their good byes then smiled at Ana.

"Do you want to take a Sunflower with us?" Ana whispered then she picked one up and handed me it with a small smile. "Thank you for letting me take this job offer over at San Diego."

"Babe, this is your chance to build up a bigger daycare and to earn more money." I explained with a smile. "Plus we know this is a good chance for Callie to mentally get better from her accident and to know that her memories are real." We smiled at each other and knew that it was time we were heading onto the road to a new future as I held the Sunflower in my hand. I already had plans for Callie and I to plant Sunflowers to symbolize that Stef would still be with us even if we have left the very house that we last saw her alive in.


	7. The accident

**2003**

 _Ana_

"Bye Daddy!" Callie waved to her Daddy who drove away for the day and I smiled at her as she turned around with a big smile. "I miss Daddy."

"Me too bug, me too." I responded with a smile as I put my hand out for her to hold which she took and we walked back inside. "We will have heaps of fun today, just us two."

"Really, Ana?" Callie whispered as she looked up at me with her big chocolate eyes and I nodded as I guided her into the kitchen.

"I am taking you on a surprise trip, my little bug." I replied with a big smile and poured her some cereal with milk then put it in front of her. "But I won't tell you until we are there, okay?" She nodded with excitement and I smiled at her softly. Milk fell down her lip onto her chin and I quickly took a snap with a giggle and she giggled too which made more of a mess. Lucky she was still in her PJ's which made the clean up a bit more easier.

"Ana!" I looked up from the tickets to Disney Land and saw Callie dressed already. "I am ready."

"Almost." I stated gently with a laugh as I saw her hair was still not brushed yet and I got up then guided us to her room. I sat her down on the dresser and brushed her long brown wavy hair gently then tied them into two braids which made her look so cute. "There we go, bug."

"I like it." She looked at herself through the mirror with a big smile and I smiled too then grabbed my bag, tickets and car keys.

"Let's get on the road, sweet girl." We walked out of the house and she went straight to my BMW then I helped her get settled in with her buckles teaching her how to buckle herself in. "There we go!"

"Where are we going?" She squealed in excitement and I smiled at her after I hopped into the front seat then buckled myself in.

"Somewhere magical." I hinted softly and saw her face showed confusion like she was trying to figure out where we were going. "I will give you hints along the drive there."

"No no!" Callie squealed with laughter. "Let me figure it out! I bet you I can tell you before we get there." I nodded with a laugh as I started the car.

"Okay, sweet girl." I replied then started the drive to Disney Land but we never made it to Disney Land.

I covered my mouth in a yawn then suddenly everything went blank then there was flashing lights and people screaming. I was shocked but all my mind went to Callie so I tried to turn around to see if she was okay. "Callie-"

"Please don't move your head." A man spoke sternly and I looked to my right where he was standing but I couldn't focus.

"Is she okay?" I spoke as loud as I could but I felt squished and tight. "My baby in the back!" He looked back and heard another a voice behind me that didn't belong to sweet Callie.

"She will be okay but we need to get you out too." He whispered calmly as he held my hand as the door got pulled off. "She is a strong girl. I can see where she got it from." I looked puzzled at him but nodded as they took my seat belt off and placed me down onto a hospital stretcher.

"So glad you were both wearing seat belts or you could of been worst of." Another woman spoke as they placed a brace around my neck and I started to worry about what happened. "I can't believe they drove through a red light."

"Did I do this?" I questioned in pain and she shook her head.

"No.. It was the other car."

* * *

Mike ran in and I took his hand into mine. "I am so sorry, Mike." I pleaded for forgiveness as she stroked my forehead. "I should of-"

"Sh-sh-sh Ana, it's not your fault." Mike whispered with reassurance as the nurse who was looking after me came closer. Mike looked up as my eyes filled with tears. "How is our daughter going?"

"She had to go straight to surgery to stop the bleeding and I haven't heard anything new from that." The nurse replied with sincerity and nodded at the both of us. "But no news is good news at this point, yeah?"

"How about the other car?" I spoke with weakness as Mike continued to stroke my hair. She looked at us both with a sadness.

"I can't give out information about the o-"

"It was their fault I was told but I would like to know if they were drunk and that is why they drove through a red light." I spoke with seriousness as I tried to sit up but Mike gently held me down and I let him.

"That is the only thing we are allowed to state until this person's family arrives and decides to go public with this information."

"Parents of Callie Foster?" Mike stood up and waved to the doctor that walked in. "Your daughter did fantastic in theater. The car that hit you had the most impact on Callie's side which is why she has suffered from internal bleeding which we have managed to stop before any bad damage is done. But she was hit pretty badly and we aren't sure of the extent of the damage done to her head until she wakes up. She could most likely suffer from amnesia but she is alive and we will get you both in a room as soon as possible."

"Oh thank you so much." Mike said with happiness as they shook hands and I smiled up at him.

"Thank god." I whispered then I looked into his eyes. "What is happening with me? Can I take off this neck brace?"

"I heard they just want to check up on you to make sure everything is going as it soon before taking the brace off." The doctor replied with a smile. "It won't be any longer than a hour but you will get to see Callie sooner."

* * *

Callie looked so rough and didn't wake up until the next day. She was confused about where she was, what day it was and how she ended up in hospital with me on the bed next to her. "Ana, why am I so sore every where?"

"Baby, we were in a car crash a few days ago." I responded as I put down my magazine and looked into her tired brown eyes. "We will get to go home soon, that will be nice won't it?"

"I guess." She shrugged and I sighed softly as Mike walked in with food.

"Food!" Mike stated as he put one brown bag on Callie's lap and gave me my brown bag but Callie pushed it away sadly. "Cal, you have to eat. I brought your favorites." Callie glared at Mike and lied back down on her bed then closed her eyes. I shrugged to Mike as I pulled out a sandwich to try to eat. I know that both our appetites aren't exactly there but I have to try and so does Cal.

"This might help with the pain in your stomach, bug." Mike stated softly and Callie opened her eyes. "Try some apple sauce at least." He got out the apple sauce and opened it as Callie slowly with pain to sit back up. She finally ate a bit of apple sauce which is the closest she has been for the past few days since the accident.

* * *

"Ma, why can't I remember anything?" Callie whispered as I sat on the floor in the bathroom and helped wash her.

"It's because you hit your head pretty badly when the other car hit our car." I explained softly as Mike got some warm PJ's for her. She nodded with a sigh as I gently washed her small, petite body and felt her relax into the water. "I wanted to say how sorry I am.." She opened her eyes and looked into mine with concern.

"Why are you sorry?" She whispered as she took some bubbles into her hands as I washed her hair. "It was an accident wasn't it?"

"Yeah, sweet girl it was." I stated gently but I always felt like if I could of done something earlier to miss the car colliding into us.. If I wasn't so tired, I could of been more alert to the danger and steer out of the way.

"Accidents aren't anyone's fault." Callie whispered after a short silence. "It's like when I first learnt to use the potty instead of my diaper. I had accidents all the time before I could ever do it right but I never had to say sorry to Daddy.."

"No, baby you didn't have too." I stated with a sad smile as I washed the all in one shampoo and conditioner out of her hair. "I guess you are right.."

"I bet it was scary."

"It was." I whispered under my breath and half hoped she would never remember the crash as it still gave me nightmares. I sighed as I took out the plug and lifted her out gently as Mike made an appearance to sort out Callie so I could have my shower.

I sat there and watched Mike get ready for bed. "I hope you don't think this is your fault for what happened to the both of you." Mike stated out of the blue as he climbed into bed and I looked at him. "Because you know you had the green light."

"But I wasn't alert. I was tired, Mike." I whispered as he wrapped his arm around me with a sigh. "I could of done something.."

"It would of happened too fast for you to steer around the other car.. Trust me, Ana this would of not been avoided. His death is not on you but on his own choices to drink and get behind the wheel." Tears filled my eyes and he kissed my cheek. "Thank god I didn't lose you both and you are both home safe. I couldn't bear losing either of you." I nodded and relaxed into his arms.

"Thank you."

"Thank you for being my daughter's mother." I smiled to myself and also noticed how Cal has started to call me Ma. "You have filled the hole she was missing when Stef suddenly passed away and I know how grateful she will be to know Cal is well loved."


	8. Damage goods

_Stef_

I held Jude's hand as I walked us into the school to find Lena. "Sophie!" I smiled at Eva who was one of the office ladies. "Lena is in a meeting at the moment." Her voice trailed off as her eyes gazed to Jude who was staring down at his laces.

"Sorry, I need to talk to her about something important." I spoke softly and smiled at her to reassure that Jude is okay. "How long is she in the meeting for?"

She looked down at her computer then looked up at me. "I would like to say a good hour until she is finished but I can get her to come out if-"

"Don't worry, we will wait on the beach but could you let her know that we are here?" I interrupted with a smile knowing I still needed to make sure Jude was fully okay. "And excuse Jude from his classes.." She nodded with a smile and I walked us slowly back outside into the sunlight.

"Why can't I go to class?" Jude's quiet voice alerted me as I walked us to the beach to sit on the sand. "What if my foster parents are called?"

"You don't need to worry yourself about them anymore." I stated gently as I rubbed his back softly and I saw how sad he looked. "Jude, why didn't you say anything to us hey?" He looked at the ocean with a sigh and it took a few minutes for him to reply back to me.

"I didn't think.. Anyone cared besides Frankie obviously." My mouth dropped open. What is this little child's story and what made me so angry was the fact someone must of put it in his head that no one could care about him.

"Lena and I care very much about you." I whispered softly as I wiped the tears that fell from my eyes with the back of my hand. "Oh baby, if you told us we could of done something sooner."

"You can't." He stated strongly and looked into my eyes with made me feel very shock. "I have tried calling the police but they came and saw nothing. Those foster parents are so good at acting like everything all peachy and the police officers even once said that I was just attention seeking."

"Oh Jude." I whispered as tears filled his young eyes.

"They will just send me back there.."

"They will not." I spoke strongly this time as I held his hands into my shaky hands. "Lena and I will not let that happen now knowing what is happening to you. Neither will Frankie. I think she might commit murder to see this through." I whispered with a laugh and he cracked a smile.

 _Mike_

"So that is everything." The principal spoke with a smile as she lead us out of her office. "I will be happy to get someone to give you a tour around the school before you go or I can organize that for your first day, Callie." I looked at Callie and she shook her head.

"I think it's enough for now, Ms Adams." I spoke with politeness as Callie looked down at her shoes shyly. It was a bit too much to expect Callie to come on our first day here for the interview and pretests. "Thanks so much." I poked Callie who looked up tiredly at Ms Adams.

"Thank you." She spoke with a small smile and Ms Adams nodded.

"Well, I hope that you both settle in well and I will be looking forward into seeing you in a few days." Then the office lady came over and we waved good bye as we heard the beginning of the conversation between the both of them.

"Your wife was here with one of our students, Jude-"

"Sorry that was a lot to take in, Callie." I whispered to Callie as we walked out into the sunlight and she looked up with a small smile.

"It's okay, Dad." And I smiled proudly at her knowing she was just tired from the trip up and not sleeping well. "Can we get those sunflower seeds now and get lunch with Ma?"

I nodded and we took the ten minute walk back to our new home stopping at a garden shop to pick up the sunflower seeds then walked home where Ana was waiting for us with eager to find out how our girl went.

 _Lena_

I walked to the beach where I saw Stef holding Jude and I sat next to Jude. "What's going on?" I spoke with confusion and they both looked at me. One with worry and one with concern.

Sophie cleared her throat and spoke with softness. "Jude's foster parents have been abusing him and I decided that we needed to do something ASAP or Jude will get hurt even more." My breathing became uneven as my eyes looked down at Jude who now looked small and fragile.

"Let's go to my office and get the ball rolling." I whispered as I stood up and shook the sand off me as both of them followed.

* * *

"I can't let Jude Jacobs back into that house after his disclosure to us." I spoke to Bill on the phone as Stef cuddled Jude who was still feeling upset.

"Well, I will move him-"

"We will take him in if you could just renew our foster license." I quickly interrupted as I stared into Sophie's worried eyes. "Bill, I know there is a procedure for this but you know us and our records."

I heard him clear his throat. "Yours but not Sophie's."

"You told me that didn't matter-"

"I still need to follow that procedure because of that factor." Bill interrupted with a soft tone. "I know both of your situations and because I am not allowed to know the real past of Sophie, I am going to have follow the procedure."

"But that is going to take days and where do you expect to take Jude while we get that sorted, hey?" I spoke with fierce knowing I will not let Jude go near anyone who could hurt him. I wish I knew sooner and somehow protected him from this.

"I will try my best to find the best candidate but you aren't allowed to take him in until your foster licenses are approved." I sighed into the phone knowing I couldn't break the law and hoped to god that Bill will look out for Jude until we can.

"Fine."

"I will be there at the end of the day." Then he hung up and I looked at Sophie with a shake of the head.

"Jude, will you be okay to go back to class for the rest of the day?" I whispered as Sophie let go of Jude and he nodded. "We can't take you in yet until our foster licenses are approved again which might take a few days but you will not be going back to that pair of foster parents again. They will not be allowed to have their licenses anymore and will be probably put into jail for what they have done to you."

"Okay." He simply spoke as he stood up and Sophie handed him his bag with a sad smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Jude." Sophie whispered as she ruffled his head softly which made him smile.

"Keep our Frankie out of trouble." I spoke softly as we both lead him out of the office as the last morning tea bell rang signalling it was time to go back to classes. He nodded and walked to his next class then I walked back into my office in defeat as Sophie closed the door behind us. "Only if we knew what he was going through."

"We knew so little and we were caught up with Frankie with her cancer." Sophie's soft voice spoke and I looked at her. "We can't blame ourselves now because now we can help him." I stood up and embraced her into a hug.

"Why do you know the right words to say?"

"I don't." Sophie whispered with a giggle and I shook my head.

"Of course you do."


End file.
